


Andy's Kink

by The_Unholy_Leg_Thing



Series: A Series of One-Shots Because I Can't Write Full Stories // Requests Open [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Kinky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unholy_Leg_Thing/pseuds/The_Unholy_Leg_Thing
Summary: Joe goes on a mission to find out a very important thing... Andy Hurley's kink.





	Andy's Kink

Andy Hurley is a secretive bastard. It both intrigues and pisses off his boyfriend Joe. He knows Andy's shy and all, he just needs to know one thing: Andy's kink. Or if have he has any at all. Which surely he does, everyone does right? They had been dating for 8 months and Joe feels he's no longer... pleasuring his boyfriend. That's all he wants to do. 

"Andy? Andy?" He tries to get the older man's attention while he was eating waffles.

"Yeah Joe... What the...?" He turns around to see Joe dressed in a white crop top, a pastel pink skirt with black knee high socks. His fro tied into two space buns with pink bows in the shape of bats. 

"You like?" Joe asked batting his mascara covered eye lashes. Andy stared at him, his eye brows knitted together and his mouth open. 

"Uhhh" was all he could respond with.

"Does this turn you on or not?" Joe said, slightly twisting so Andy could have a better look.

"No, not really. Can you stop with your 'mission' to find out my... You know kink" 

"Yeah when you tell me what is" Joe put his hands on his hips in a attempt to be demanding but it was just awkward. Andy slightly chuckled and walked over to kiss Joe. 

"I don't have one, just please" he slightly begged. Joe rolled his eyes and gave a defeated 'okay'. 

"Come on, I made you some waffles" Andy said making the other man smile widely. 

The two ate breakfast then after nearly a whole day, Joe was back at it to find out Andy's kink. They were both got in the hot tub on opposite sides under a moonlight sky. It was beautiful, romantic and quiet and Joe was about to ruin it. Slowly, he lifted his foot out of the bubbles and caught Andy's eyes.

"Do you find my foot... sexy?" He said with "flirtatious" eyebrow movement. 

"You seriously think I have a foot fetish? Joe that's disgusting." 

"Uhh excuse me, we do not kink shame in this household" Joe shouted, making Andy roll his eyes. 

"Oh yeah. What if I said I wanted to torture you cuz it turns my on" Andy questioned.

"Then I would say 'I'll grab the rope'" Joe responded smugly. Andy chuckled then splashed Joe. Joe splashed him back and then it turned into a water fight until they had to catch their breaths from laughing so hard. Once they were calm, Joe practically jumped on Andy's lap and pounded their lips together. The kiss was soaked in passion and lasted long. 

"I love you Joe" 

"I love you too Andy" Joe responded squeezing his boyfriend like he was a giant teddy bear. 

The next day Andy decided to take a nap. After around 30 minutes he woke from strange feelings. 1 was around his wrist and the second was a feeling of being watched. Frowning, he turned to see Joe on a chair, cross legged staring at him. 

"You're so pretty" he said. 

"And you're creepy as fuck" Andy responded trying to sit up but was forced back down. He looked to find his wrist in a handcuff tied to the bed. 

"Joe let me go" he ordered, a slight rage in his voice. 

"Seriously?" Andy glared at him and so Joe got up and sluggishly undid the restraints. "I'm sorry Andy." 

"Where did you even get hand cuffs from?" Andy asked, suspiciously.

"I just stole them from Pete and Mikey." 

Andy sighed then pulled Joe into a deep kiss. He grabbed the other man's face pulling him closer and closer til he fell on the bed but the kiss went on. During the act, they positioned themselves so Joe was lying underneath and Andy was pinning the younger man down. Suddenly, Joe heard a sound, distracting him from the kiss. He turned to see that it was now his wrist tied to the bed with the handcuffs. 

"Oh, well this inter..." He began but his mouth was covered with Andy's palm. Joe looked up to see Andy blushing but dominance filled his features. It was hot as fuck. 

"No more talking!" He ordered then went down to Joe's ear and whispered "you talk to much, slut." Joe almost moaned at the name. His pants also began to tighten, which Andy noticed and grinned at. With his hand still over Joe's mouth he asked "now I'm going to do whatever I want to do to you is that okay?" Joe nodded quickly. 

"Such an eager whore." Andy chuckled. He got off of Joe and walked over to his draw. "You know, you're actually not the only one whose stolen from Pete and Mikey" he said revealing a whip. Joe was about to question how the hell he managed to steal that but as soon as a part of a word left his mouth he received a whip to his chest, not to mention his nipples. He cried out in pain.

"Now you've been a very bad boy these past few days so you're gonna get 10 more and I want you to say 'thank you sir' after each one okay?" Andy demanded, Joe nodded eagerly. 

One after another Andy brought the whip on his chest. Afterwards he stripped both of them of clothes and prepped himself and Joe. Visciously, he pounded into Joe almost instantly finding his sweet soft that created roaring moans from Joe. 

Then they cleaned themselves up and cuddled in bed for the rest of the day. 

"Did I please you sir?" Joe asked, innocently.

"Oh definitely, kitten" Andy replied kissing all up the other man's neck. That made Joe extremely happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!!!! 
> 
> If you have any requests for a one-shot please comment it, it would be really great. 
> 
> (I can only do ships in fob, mcr, tøp, panic! Or idkhow sorry!)


End file.
